that to come
by kodomo wa oishii
Summary: we'll see if i continue this. until then, ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

AN: a very short prologue. Please give reviews and tell me if you would like the story to continue. And parings.

An old woman with long gray hair, shadowed by a black cloak, moving to an invisible tune, she began to twirl and lunge, dancing under the full moon, suddenly she tips her head back, and lets out a haunting hum of words, "my blood is thee, Rash'ka! Heed my call, I foresee what is to come, I offer thee my blood, live thy lord! To see what I have seen come to pass; Rash'ka!"

Twirls become desperate, words become loud to over come the howl of the winds, opening her mouth once more, her tune becomes slow and the hum of words is long and drawn out.

" Heir of the lost, blood will cross tongue, eyes will cross death;

Born to the old, child of the wise, savior? only the lost can tell.

Born under the moon, conceived under the sun, troubles will come thy way, blood shall run, eyes shall forever cross; fate's love, destiny's ire, life's child;

Power the world knows not, the power to vanquish the dark lord, the power all should fear."

Eyes, green as death, flash before the old woman's mind, letting lose a high pitch laugh, a gleam in her eyes, she disappears into the night, blood soaking the earth, shaped like a human.

AN: very short but oh well tell me what you think and this is only the prequel, at least 3 reviews for me to continue. Thanx and review!


	2. alive but without a mother's love chap 2

AN: bleh…prologue was kind of depressing and short so I'll lighten the story up with mini Harry! But all in Snape's vision. (plus Harry isn't the main star in this chap. He will be eventually but he can't really remember all of the details of well not letting you know.) But you can probably guess. I'd be sad if you couldn't. remember to Review! Oh and this is not Lily bashing. you'll see eventually.

* * *

><p>Snape stalked down the cold hallways, his cloak billowing behind him furiously matching his determined strides to the gates of the school. He passed a niche, catching a Hufflepuff locked in an indecent position with one of his snakes. He felt his blood pressure rise; he couldn't deal with it now, he had somewhere to go. He walked on, leaving the two to flitch to find them; he had more important things to do right now.<p>

He made quick work over the grounds, avoiding any light from the huge castle and moving swiftly in the shadows where he belonged. He was nearing the edge of the wards and in the distance he could see the headmaster's gaudy robes and the stony expression on the women-McGonagall, waiting for his arrival. Behind them was the half giant Hagrid with Black's motorcycle idling. He could see other silhouettes hidden in the night standing slightly around the headmaster.

As he neared Albus started talking.

"Ah, Severus. Well, now that everyone is present let us be off. Everyone but Hagrid touch this portkey if you will." The gathered wizards and witches touched the portkey and a strong pull under their navel was all they felt before they were spinning.

Knowing what was coming, Severus parted his legs and bent his knees a bit so he could absorb the shock better and not fumble like most of the assembled people would no doubt do.

Gritting his teeth at the impact he looked up when he felt a wave of heat in front of him. Curious he lifted his eyes from the ground up towards the warm glow.

The sight in front of him was one he never wanted to see. The bane of his existence, mighty James Potter was standing frozen watching his house burn down. From where Severus could see of the house it started only a little while ago as the building was still standing and Potter had little soot on him or the crying bundle in his arms.

Yells could be heard but Severus could only hear his own booming voice.

"You idiot! Don't just stand there put the damn fire out! Where the hell is Lily?" while he was shouting at the frozen man, Severus had stalked up to him and roughly clamped his hand on James' shoulder and turned him around. What he saw shocked him. The man had tearstains on his face, but not only that, his eyes were hard and his mouth was a firm sneer.

"Lily? Who the hell is Lily? Never mention that bitch in front of me again Snivellus." The words were spat at his face like it was he who forsaken the harden man before him. The bitterness in the man's words cut him deep. What happened for perfect Potter to turn on his long time crush since third year?

"Spare me the sob story Potter, just fucking tell me what happened." A sneer of his own appeared on his face.

Potter cocked his head back and let out a laugh. "Isn't it obvious? _He _came." Albus was the only one paying attention to them, everyone else was trying to put out the fire or help the still escaping residents of Godric's Hollow. Looking up at the sky in frustration, he saw the dark mark above Potter's house. He caused this. He caused this man to almost lose his family because of one stupid mistake. Sighing he left Potter alone and left Albus to comfort the man and went to inspect the almost soaked house.

He walked in the house after the last of the flames and embers died out and the heat surrounding the house cooled down. Stepping over the rubble and the blackened remains of the walls, he entered the house. He looked around the bottom floor, finding half burned photos of the family and close friends. He couldn't help but sneer at the picture displaying the four boys.

He continued on his search, moving up the crumbling stairs careful about the weak and black colored ones. He stepped forward and quickly held onto the railing when the step crumbled under his boot. Pulling his foot up and over he tested the stair above him and when it came back firm he put on foot up and heaved his body up on the step and quickly moving up so his full weight couldn't rest on the faulty stairs. He passed the rooms, only quickly opening the doors until he came upon the one room he wanted to see.

Pushing the door open he took in the nursery before him. The first thing he noticed was the black robe that Voldemort always wore and ash around the robe. He then noticed that there was no body any where in the room, only dried blood and ash in the shape of one Lily Potter. It was disgusting, not only did it look like lily bled to death; the blood was all over the room. It was spread across the floor and flecks were on the opposite walls and crib. He knew Voldemort was not kind and would have killed the child Potter was carrying but he, to Severus' knowledge, killed with the killing curse not wanting to stain his hands with blood. It would seem he was wrong once again.

Unwanted tears pushed pass his eyes and he quickly closed them and bit his lip. His shoulder's trembled along with his bottom lip. But luckily it was stopped with teeth digging in to keep the sobs down. He dropped to his knees, his hands fisting the blue carpet before him.

His mind went back to his memories of Lily; meeting her and the evil thing she called a sister, running around on the playground with her, the conversations they would have, the last one they had. Just like that every ill feeling he had for Lily lightened just a bit. Deep down he still loved Lily. His little sister.

It had happened right before he called her a Mudblood. It was the last conversation they ever had. They were laying down by the lake and he confessed to having feelings for her.

"How do you love me?" he wanted to yell at her 'How do you think?' he was about to tell her like a crush when he stopped and thought about it.

"Like a sister." Was his answer. She just smiled and replied with 'me too. Well not as a sister but as a brother.'

At that point he could say that they grew closer. They had planned out their future. The last good thing Lily had said to him rang in his head still now.

"When I have a kid you're going to be a god parent! And you have to visit him every birthday at least! Promise now Severus. Promise!" he had quickly made the promise thinking nothing on who she could have married or if things would change for them.

He was out of his memories when a voice started talking.

"It seems that James has quite the story. Will you be joining us to hear it Severus?" he got up and followed the headmaster silently. They reached the little group that surrounded Potter.

"Let us continue this discussion in the safety of Hogwarts. I fear they might return. Let us be off." He held out another portkey and said the activation word. Once again Severus got ready for the landing. They trudged up towards the castle in silence and moved through the castle just as silently.

They waited for the headmaster to give the password to the statue. "Lemon drops." Jumping out of the way, the assembled group followed the headmaster up and into his office. He watched detached as Albus waved his wand around changing his desk into a table and his knickknacks into chairs for the large group.

He sat down next to Molly Weasely and Flitwick and looked at the assorted group of teachers, random people, and Aurors that took their own seats around the table. Done with his evaluation of the other people in the room Severus looked over at the oldest Potter and the struggling baby in his arms.

"Come on Harry, stay still for Daddy please." It seemed the little one didn't want to be in Potter's arms as he just kept reaching out and squirming to get lose. Getting fed up, Severus stood.

"Oh for Merlin's sake." He huffed and plucked the wiggling baby out of Potter's arms. leveling the child's eyes to his, he spoke calmly and slowly, never once loosening his hold of the moving baby.

"Calm down little one. No one is going to hurt you, now sit and stop moving. Am I understood little one?" the big green eyes just blinked at him stupidly. He slowly let the child down into his lap, the little back against him and the small head supported by his arm.

"Give me my son back Snivellus!" Potter jumped out of his seat when the shock wore off. His to lackeys weren't far behind him. Severus just growled and told Potter off.

"I am tired and so it this one and he is just fine where he is now stop being an idiot Gryffindor and explain what happened." His face was screwed up in loathing at the damn Potter. And the two friends of the Gryffindor had to hold Potter back from attacking. A few whispers in which Severus could make out. 'just let it be,' 'you could have hurt Harry,' and 'it's only for tonight.' And soon Potter was sitting down and the littlest Potter was still in his lap. He wanted to smirk like a Malfoy but stopped himself.

"Fine." Spat Potter. Once seated, Potter began his story.

"Lily was acting odd for months, ever since we found out she was pregnant with Harry. It didn't even stop when he was born. She would look at Harry with this creepy look and mutter that it was almost time. I didn't think much about it, I thought she was just freaking out over his due date, maybe a playdate or planning some thing for him. But today she took off work and I was worried, so I followed her."

Potter had a rueful look on his face. The two friends who sat next to him had concerned looks and postures as they faced Potter, all of their attention on the story.

"I came home with her yelling at Peter saying how she put up with him as long as she could and to get the hell out of the house because she didn't want a death eater near her baby."

Everyone sucked in a breath except Severus, but he was surprised no doubt. Black was about to rant when Molly glared at him and pointed to the baby in Severus' arms.

"He started to cower and make excuses like the rat he was, when she pulled up his sleeve and right on it was the mark. I was about to jump out and kill peter, I mean, he was our friend. How could he throw that away? But anyways, then she starts blabbing, 'where is he? Tell me now. I know you told him where we lived.' I was so shocked. The bitch knew that peter betrayed us. She knew since fourth year. She also knew that Voldemort was on his way and would kill us and most importantly, our child."

Potter looked over at the now sleeping child in Severus' arms. He smiled gently and pushed the hair that had fallen in front of the baby's face away only to reveal a scar. Several people sucked in a breath including Severus. Potter just asked everyone to save their questions until the end and continued with his story.

"My child now, I'm glad she's dead. If she wasn't I would have divorced her." Potter muttered to himself but everyone heard him. It was deathly silent. People were coming to terms with what was said and the anger was tangible and was all focused on Potter.

Everyone was staring at him with disgust and betrayal. They all remembered how much he loved Lily. And to turn on her now? Severus wanted to strangle Potter. This was his sister the damn asshole was talking about. But he kept quite and settled for glaring holes into his head when Potter once again asked them to be quite until the end. That wouldn't have stopped half of them, including Severus, but he also pointed out the sleeping baby.

Once everyone settled down, Potter continued once again.

"I jumped out and tried to confront them, I wanted answers. I took my eyes off her for one second and she paralyzes me and takes my wand out of my hand. She said the damn spell in a whisper, I ruined her plans she yelled at me. While Lily was yelling at me, Peter ran out. She dragged me into the closest room that just happened to be the nursery and locked me in the closet behind the clothes."

He smiled grimly at the people who had horrified looks on their faces that quickly turned into guilt. But a few didn't change at all. He continued his tale.

"_He_ showed up and she greeted him like he was a guest! Then she started babbling about the power the dark lord knows not and trying to bargain our child to him! Said that if he spared their lives he could have the child as long as no harm came to him. Saying he could be the bastard's heir! I wanted to kill her, my love was lost the moment she offered my son to that monster to do as he pleased to my child."

The werewolf let out a growl and looked about ready to murder. he was pushed down by a strangely calm Black, but one look in Black's eyes and you could see that he was also out for blood.

Cries of disbelief came from the occupants in the room. Severus let his own noise of disbelief out. How could Lily? He looked down at the bundle in his arms once again not believing that the mother of this peaceful thing could have willingly tried to give him away. He felt the feelings he had for Lily darken once again as he took in the button nose and closed eyes of the child that was tightly snuggled into his arms. He had no lost feelings for Potter but this little one was another story. He quickly looked away, making sure no one knew he was becoming soft, and because of a Potter no less!

"I heard her begging for her life, for her child's but only as an after thought after _He_ pointed out how much she seemed to care about her own flesh and blood. Soon there were screams and she was dead. I could tell for her spell wore off and I could soon move, just in time to see the killing curse shot right at my son."

Silence once again descended. How was it possible? If Potter was to be believed, his son had survived the killing curse. No one could understand how the child could accomplish this feat, and frankly, they didn't want to know.

"What of Voldemort James?" Albus prompted and ignored all of the winces that were going through the room like a disease.

The nerve of that man to be able to say the monster's name! he held back a snarl and a snappy comeback and waited with borrowed patience to hear what happened to the dark lord.

"It rebounded. The curse encased Harry but them rebounded and soon _That Man_ was no more." An odd expression filtered across his face, a wry smile sat on his lips. Bitter content seeped out of his form.

He heard all he wanted to and it seemed that the old man was also content with the information for now.

"Very well, I think we have bitten off just a bit too much than what we could handle. Let's retire for the night and let the information digest." Nods were given in acceptance after they noticed Albus was waiting for their verdict. "Then let us be off to bed. Do not worry about going home tonight, rooms are ready for everyone. Please call a house elf and ask for directions. Now off to bed we go!" with a smile on his face, Albus Dumbledore watched the heavy faces leave his office.

Severus noticed Albus' moment of sorrow that passed over the man's face slightly after the majority of the room was emptied. Still carrying Harry, he left the office and waited down pass the gargoyle for Potter to take his brat back.

James stormed up to him and snatched the child out of his arms and with a growl, he punched Severus right in the gut. Bending over momentarily, he was about to retaliate when he remembered Harry. Stopping himself, Severus clutched his stomach to protect from another blow.

"Never take my child away from me Snivellus. Never, you greasy bat. I will kill you." The hazel eyes flashed with anger as James stomped off into the hallway, not even calling for a house elf until he was out of sight.

* * *

><p>That night, one baby Harry potter tossed and turned with dreams about a cold porch and hateful eyes and tall people that looked like a horse and a walrus. He cried and thrashed while his father just looked on trying to soothe his son.<p>

Harry didn't fall into a dreamless sleep that most his age had until the sun was long up.

James watched his son calm down, and he too went into the arms of sleep, his own protectively holding his little bundle of joy.

* * *

><p>REVIEW DANG IT! it took forever to figure out a way i wanted to get the information you got in this chap out. months i tell you! so you better review. oh and what type of pairings? or no pairings at all? slash or het?<p> 


End file.
